Lovely Madness
by Stuwee
Summary: Carl and Beth escape together after the Governor destroyed their home. Carl is slowly slipping into madness,after seeing Judith's bloody seat he believes she's dead,he starts to take things out on Beth,she tries to help him while also questioning her feelings towards CarlxBeth,Dark themes.other characters come in later.
1. Chapter 1

**hello readers. Okay, I've been writing this for a while, this is just a two-shot story. I might make this into a real story later, depends on what you think. Also will contain hints of Rape in the second chapter, just a warning.**

**and '(words)' is when it is the character POV and thoughts, enjoy.**

* * *

It started as a normal day, the birds chirping, the dead moaning. It was your average typical day now in Georgia since the 'so called apocalypse'. It stayed quiet like this for a long time now, there where no more noise pollution since everything was put to a halt. It was almost as if everything was dead. But sometimes there would be something alive, that wasn't dead, that wasn't changed from the cruel new world. Someone trying to survive, but not always succeeding.

But today, thunderous 'booms' echoed throughout the Georgian area, sounds that would've brought every living and dead for miles around to the sound. The dead marched their limping figures towards the heart stopping explosions and feint popping sound of gunfire in the distance. Dead roamed around the fenced area of a prison, but the the sounds didn't stop them from finding there way in. The closer the dead got the explosions and gunfire where louder and clearer. Just around the front end of the prison was a run down fence. The gunfire didn't stop but started to get lesser by the minute as bodies piled up, the walkers entered the field of the prison and began devouring the corpses of dead, fresh bodies. Two men could be seen beating the living shit out of each other, and those men where Rick Grimes and the Governor.

The thunderous explosions came from a green US army tank that rolled further into the prison, blowing off more debris and claiming innocent lives, screams filled with terror and few with rage flew across the prison and it's walls. Inside was no better than the outside, but one of the voices from the prison didn't cry out in fear or rage. "Get too the bus!", Maggie Green yelled running over too see Glenn limp to the last step of the catwalk,"Glenn!", she cried in relief and embraced him in a hug, she didn't waste time in assisting him to walk,"we have to go-", the prison wall to their left crumbled to the ground and sent someone flying across the cell-block. Maggie stopped in mid-step and just missed rubble from hitting them, her heart raced as images of her father and sister filled her head. She resumed her fast walking, helping Glenn out the prison.

She arrived at the bus and let him go to walk inside. Maggie yelled into the bus searching the many faces"Beth!", she called, but didn't see her sisters face anywhere in the bus,"where's Beth!", she turned her attention towards the driver, her voice pleading with hope.

"She went to go get the kids!"

Glenn saw her next move and grabbed Maggie's wrist before she went off,"Maggie-"  
"I have to get her Glenn!", she cut him off lowering him to the bus steps,"I'll be back-okay". She told her sister to get people on the bus, but also too stay put. So many emotions where running around Maggie about her sister, it was too dangerous to go back to the prison. Beth wasn't thinking, she is still in shock from... Maggie felt hot tears behind her eyes threatening to spill again,"just wait here!", she yelled to Glenn running off back to the prison.

"Maggie! MAGGIE!", Glenn yelled but knew it was no use, he elbowed the bus in frustration. No, he couldn't let his wife go out and get herself killed too, he too just witnessed his father-in-law get murdered by the Governor. The memory was still fresh.

_Glenn watched the Governor's arm raise almost in slow-motion, his heart stopped and his world stilled as the Governor's arm th rusted across the air, the tip of Michone's sword sliced at Herschel's neck. His body fell to the ground as blood oozed out of his neck. Glenn had lost people before, but this was different, Herschel was like his father, he was a good wise man, he was always there for him and Maggie. Rage and sorrow helped him un-freeze and fire at the closet targets-furthest targets- fucking anything that moved!_

No, Glenn promised Herschel he wouldn't let anything happen to Maggie, and now Hershel was dead. Glenn mustered every bit of energy he had left and lifted himself to his feet, he turned around and grabbed the bus driver by the shirt and held him close,"you don't start this bus until my wife is on it, understood!", the bus driver was stunned too shock by Gleen. Glenn released his grip and bolted out the bus to find his wife.

Beth Green ran around inside the prison with tear stained cheeks and sobs escaping her lips, Maggie told her to wait by the bus-to get people on board. But then she remembered Judith and the Kids, she didn't want Maggie to come back and worry to death that she was gone. But what about the kids, the kids weren't on the bus. So here she was running around looking for the children. More tears and sobs escaped her body, another explosion shook the prison and caused her to fall on her hand and knees. Her hand band knees burned and after a second stung from pain. She forced herself up and rose a shaky hand forward for her rifle.

Another rattle made Carl Grimes hold on for dear life, the wall in front of him was blown to bits,the experience was frightening. A small piece of concrete collided against his chest and slammed him to the ground knocking the wind out of him. Black dots filled his vision and a horrible sound filled his ears. He thought he was going to black out.

So much happened all at once, the Governor returned, and this time had a tank. Carl remembered the last time he saw a tank was back at the CDC, it was just outside the building. But that was different, that tank wasn't trying to kill him and everyone at the prison. But something haunted his thoughts, he had witnessed a horrible sight, Herschel, the man that saved him back at the farm, the man who tried bringing him and his dad closer together, the man who sacrificed his own health to help other was killed, murdered.

Carl groaned and turned on his side, a single tear slid down the side of his face. His chest hurst so bad, he grasped for air, but almost felt like it wasn't enough. He pulled himself to his knees no matter how much it hurt, he needed to find his dad. He grunted using the nearest object as leverage to pull him fully up, he picked up the shot gun-like weapon again, and at the same time picking up his hat. He took in a deeper breath and moved as fast as his fifteen year old body would allow him. Moans behind him caught his attention, he glanced behind him to make sure the walkers weren't too close. They weren't close but he still turned around and shot the closest one, it didn't penetrate the brain but still fell.

Another explosion rattled the walls, the tank was still blowing up their home. Carl couldn't describe what he was feeling. Why? why did this have to happen. Carl couldn't describe how he felt, but one he knew was hatred, it's no surprise, he'd been feeling that a lot ever since Woodbury, when they first knew about the Governor, he was mostly filled with hate at that time. That was the easiest the thing to feel now, how could you be happy in this world of..of shit. He spun round and began picking off walkers, his messy hair covered his face, the kick his weapon had sent him jolting back, almost knocking his hat off. Yet another explosion caught his attention, although this one wasn't as strong as the others.

Carl ran around one of the prison's spare cars and saw it, the tank that completely destroyed their home was set on fire, the metal was bent out the tank in different direction. It must have exploded from the inside.

Again Carl started to panic again, there are still no signs of his dad. More walkers filled the court and Carl didn't know what to do, he shot the two walkers moving closer to him. His dad wasn't here, he turned back and ran, as he rounded the next corner he stopped as two walkers knelt feasting over something. He raised his weapon and aimed, but there was something next to the walkers meal...

Carls heart beat went from zero to a mile per minute, no, it can't be, feint tears prickled his eyes. The first walker noticed him by now. Carl snapped from his daze, he pulled the trigger but didn't even hit anything close to his target, he quickly blinked his tears away and noticed his gun was shaking, he was shaking. Carl moved much closer as the walker tried getting up. He was know too close to the walker, it snarled but he was finally able to shoot it in the head.

Carl turned to his left to take out the second walker, but as soon as he looked down. His worst fear came true, just next to the walkers feast was...a baby carrier...Judy's baby carrier.

'No, no-it-it isn't. I tried convincing myself but I knew, deep down inside I knew. I can't hold back the tears anymore. A sob escaped my lips, this whole time I was staying strong, I never cried ever since mom died, and after I put her down. My hands are shaking violently and my knees are going weak. I couldn't find my dad-oh god-I forgot about Judy. The walker moaned at me, I couldn't think straight, but I knew I couldn't take down this walker. I moved even closer to it and pressed my gun to its head. The pop went off and the walkers head blew up, blood sprayed all over me and the kick from the rifle sent me falling backwards onto the ground. I hit the ground with a thud and cried out, I didn't stop there, I turned on my side and cried more.'

Carl didn't know why, but he had to look again to make sure. He moved his elbows beneath him for support and looked at the carrier.

'Red, all I see is red. The crimson color and the metallic smell-or maybe that's me. I force myself to my knees. I _forced_ myself to look at my sisters blood, her last evidence of existence. This is my fault, I killed her-I didn't watch her-I wasn't there for her-I wasn't protecting her-I forgot her. The one piece of good in this hell of a world was gone, when I wake up I won't ever see her again-never hear her giggle or smile. The one person I swore to protect after mom and dad. I failed.'

Carl want crying anymore. He didn't realize what he was doing, his eyes where bloodshot and just stared at the carrier. His face blank of any emotion.'I murdered Judy', he kept repeating to himself. He stared at the carrier like a zombie(you know) nothing but stare, while a war waged in his head.

Beth came out of a hole in the prison wall, the children weren't anywhere. They must be on the bus, as she ran she noticed the gunfire had stopped, she wasn't sure when it stopped, but it did. Beth still had tears falling down her pale face as she ran- she skidded to a halt, just beyond the smoke she recognize a sheriffs that was worn by only one person. She almost smiled to see Carl was okay.

'Its Carl, I never thought I'd be so happy to see him. But something wrong. He's on his knees facing away from me, he's staring at something. My head is storming with worry, he isn't moving-even though there's no more shooting, there are hundreds of walkers roaming around. My eyes widened as a walker limped towards Carl,"Carl!", I call out, but he still doesn't move. Why isn't he doing anything! I panicked and aimed the best i could, a few bullets shot out of my rifle eventually re-killing the walker. I run over and crouch next to Carl shaking his shoulder,"Carl! What are-", I almost scream, but I noticed he didn't react to my touch,"Carl?", I'm freaking out now. I quickly moved in front of him, his head is down and his hat covering his face. I don't know why but this doesn't seem normal-well especially to him. I lift up his hat and the sight is frightening. His face is covered in fresh blood, his eyes are bloodshot and... I don't know how to describe it, but he looks dead. His face is just blank, not even blinking. I worry again and shake him. I know he's alive, he's muttering below his breath, I can't hear what he's muttering. I eventually turn around and spot what he's looking at. My heart stops when I see Judy's bloody carrier, I cupped her mouth and more tears ran down my face'.

More walkers where coming around the corner, Beth saw them and grabbed Carls arm,"Carl!", she cried,"we have to go!". He still didn't respond. Carl knew Beth was here, or at least hoped she was. Beth pulled Carl too his feet, he stumbled before blinking and shaking his head,"Carl!", he finally looked at Beth, when she got a response from him she felt a little better,"let's go!", he hesitated at first but soon ran beside her. They ran avoiding most walkers into the forest, while walking up a small hill Beth turned back to see their home once more.

Before she could turn back Carl was beside her,"don't", he said, his voice was hoarse and weak,"don't look back, just keep walking". He didn't want her to look back because he already did, and when he did...he saw a woman in a bright white dress...staring at him in the middle of the field, his mind couldn't wrap around the sight, she was just standing there in the middle of the walkers, and the walkers didn't seem to notice her, but something was very familiar about her that made the hairs on his neck stand,"just keep walking"

* * *

The hot Georgian sun beat down in the mid-afternoon, the rays shone through the small gaps in the trees onto a sheriffs hat on top of a young teens head. Carl Grimes marched ahead on the narrow dirt road that he'd been following for hours now, the afternoon was ver quiet. The occasional chirping from birds and ruffling from bushes, and his ragged breathing.

The pain and side effects from when a piece of concrete from the prison wall hit him in the chest had finally kicked in. His breathing become ragged, un-even, weak and loud, mainly due to him pushing himself past the pain. His left hand clenched the fabric of his shirt covering his chest, not that it would help. But in a way it helped with the pain, his knuckles where almost white from gripping it hard.

'It hurts', Carl mentally said,'why the fuck won't it just go away, I hate this. The sun is so hot, my skin is burning, I have a headache, my chest is killing me. Is this a joke, why am I even alive', as if on cue a quick sniff was heard a bit behind him, Carl glanced back at Beth Green not too far behind him. He heard the occasional sobs-and could clearly see the tears in her eyes. He turned his attention back to the dirt road before him. Honestly he couldn't care less about Beth right now. When he left their home-his mood really soured, not just that but he felt, different.

'Huh', he mused,'how else would I feel, our home was destroyed-my dad's dead', Carls face fell again. He'd come to the realization that there was no way his dad could've lived through that,'at least he didn't have to see what I did to Judy', once again Carl began to mumble words under his breath.

Beth wiped the tears away from her eyes, only to have more run down her reddened cheeks. Her knees and hands burned when she fell back at the prison, but she didn't pay much attention to that now. She caught Carl looking back at her, his face still covered in dry blood and his face betraying no sign of emotion, he was blank. The only emotion she could make out was the way he looked at her, he was angry possibly pissed. Beth actually began thinking he was mad at her, the way he kept his distance. He was very quiet now, more quiet than she'd ever seen him. Even after Lori, he spoke with her about what happened in his cell.

Memories of that brought another sob, the sob turned wrong and turned into a hiccup.'damn, I hate hiccups', Carl must've heard because he turned around and finally spoke.

"Shut up Beth!", he hissed through his teeth, the venom in his voice caused her to flinch, she stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him.

"Im sorry-I just hiccuped-"

"I-just shut up-okay", he said quickly before walking again. Beth still stood their shocked at Carl's sudden outburst. She watched him walk ahead before finally finding it in herself to move. The way Carl just-almost threatened her scared her. But she shouldn't be tough on him, he was still taking it hard to Judith's death, she guessed. He just needed time.

Carl scowled at the way Beth didn't stop crying,'she acting so weak, she is acting like a baby. She should've just left me for dead', even though Carl was further ahead he could still hear Beth sobbing.'maybe I should leave her, leave her in a house or let the walkers-', Carl shook his head violently and pinched the bridge of his nose,'did I just consider that?', Carl felt ashamed for even thinking that, but yet at the same time didn't feel bad about it. It didn't seem wrong to think about it, Carl momentarily stopped and hit his forehead repeatedly with the palm of his hand.'what's wrong with me'.

Later that afternoon they reached a small bike shed, Carl walked straight into the shed and Beth soon followed. Carl cleared the first two room before walking into the last one, Beth followed watching him carefully, he wasn't being careful. There was a small blockade of chairs and a table, Carl watched a single walker come out of the shadows, it didn't seem to be doing any harm, and couldn't reach them. Carl saw a note on the ground, he picked it up and read.

Couldn't put myself down  
Take what you need  
God bless  
Zack

'Huh, does he expect someone else to come put him down', Carl scowled at walker-Zack,'sorry, but your not worth it', Carl turned to walk away. Beth saw this and stopped him.

"Carl, look", he huffed in frustration and glared at Beth. Beth was taken aback by Carl's glare, he looked back towards the walker-Zack. Just behind him was canned food and water.

Beth waited for Carl's answer,"so what?"

"What do you mean-there's food and water", Beth said, Carl was really confusing her now.

"I see that", he hissed, his anger and frustration getting the best of him,"and I repeat, so what!"

"We need those-"

"I'm not waiting my ammo on this guy"

"Carl", Beth said calmly,"this guy offered what he had left, don't you think it's the least we could do-"

"No", now Beth was getting mad, how could he be so selfish,"well I'm helping him, and getting us food"

Carl snorted a laugh,"huh, it's too late to help him don't you think", Beth gasped at Carls words,"as for the food, if you really want it go ahead", he said moving himself out the way, he picked up a turned over chair and sat in it,"go on"

'I can't believe what I'm hearing', Beth thought,'Carl wants me to do this by myself, not that I can't handle myself. But Carl is being really selfish towards the man-well walker'."fine", Beth said gripping her knife tightly in one hand. She grabbed the leg of the first chair and pulled, the abracadabra came crumbling down. The walker snarled and moved towards her. Beth braced herself and thruster the knife towards the walkers head, the knife stuck to the walkers head, but didn't penetrate its brain. She screamed as it tackled her to the ground, it's horrible breath itched against her skin.

Carl saw the walker tackle Beth to the ground, he didn't do anything at first. Carl knew he had to do something, but, why isn't he? He watched the walker inch closer to her face.'I wonder how she fells right now', he said becoming fascinated at the scene before him,'I wonder if Beth will die, if it bites into her neck. All the blood pouring from her neck, the walker wanting more-', Carl blinked a couple of times before panicking, he grabbed his pistol and aimed.

Bang!

Beth felt the walker go limp, it was suddenly thrown off her and two hands gripped her shoulders,"are you CRAZY!", Carl suddenly yelled in her face. Beth took a couple of seconds to wrap around Carl's sudden change. She frowned before yelling back.

"Me?", she asked,"ME!", she roared back,"your the one that let me do this!"

"No!, you wanted to do this!"

"And you let me do it on my own-while you just sat there!", she pushed Carl away from her. Only for his face to darken.

"Don't change the fact that your an idiot for doing this!"

"We need the food!"

"I don't think that's the whole reason", Carl said a bit more quieter, casting his gaze on the dead walker.

"This man-"

"Walker!", Carl corrected.

"-is offering what he can't have to us! It's the least-"

"Bullshit!", Beth raised an eyebrow to Carl's swearing."tell me Beth-why did you want to help him-cause' it's obviously too late to do that!", Carl continued,"is it because he has your stupid dead boyfriends name! Do you feel bad cause' he couldn't survive? Well WAKE UP! BECAUSE EVERYONE IS DEAD-AND WILL DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH-AND THERES NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!", Carl's breathing was heavy from yelling all those words, he must've crossed a line about her dead boyfriend. The look on her face hurt, but she needed to hear it, or maybe not.

"What's wrong with you", she said lowly while fresh tears formed in her eyes.

"I don't know", Carl said just below a whisper, what Beth didn't know is he actually had no idea,"I'll be outside", he said before walking out. He walked outside, his body moved towards the nearest motorcycle and sat on the seat. He stayed that way for a while. He brought the palm of his hand to his forehead and hit himself,'what is wrong with me?', he started asking himself. He put his head in his hands and dug his nails into his head, it hurt but he was finally feeling something other than hatred, anger and whatever.

Beth gathered the supplies and put them in a small pack-pack she found in the other room. She was so mad at Carl, she was beyond pissed. She put the back-pack on her shoulders and walked out the door, she saw Carl sitting on a motorcycle with his head in his hands. She walked ahead of him, but stopped when she saw red running down Carl's fingers."Carl?"

He lifted his head,"oh-hey I didn't hear you", Carl noticed her staring at his hands, he looked down and saw a little blood on his index finger. He must've hurt himself but felt a little more calmer now,"sorry for...uh-you know, saying those things to you"

Beth was glad to see him calmer now, for the first time today a smile met her lips,"it's okay", she looked back to his hand,"are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine", he reassured her,"let's go"

* * *

Carl and Beth walked in silence for the rest of their journey. Carl did fell a little better now, but every now and then he would have strange thoughts about things. Carl would say it was around four in the afternoon when he started seeing houses. They walked onto the road and went for the nearest house. Carl stood in front of the door and waited for Beth."I'm going in, wait out here until I clear it out", Carl said.

"No, you wait outside, I can handle this", Beth said and quickly opened the door. Carl glared at her from behind as she went inside. He walked in behind her and shut the door. Beth was in the first room holding her knife ready. Carl banged his fist on the nearby wall three times and waited, Beth turned to Carl and hissed,"quiet"

Carl ignored her and banged again before saying,"it's clear"

Beth looked at him again,"you don't know that, now stop it and stay close", Beth whispered.

Carl slumped his shoulder and banged his fists louder on the wall while yelling,"hey walker! Hey shit-face!"

"Carl!", Beth yelled back.

"Come on Beth, if there was a walker in here it would've come out by now", he said while walking up the stairs. Beth stayed downstairs still on guard checking out the rooms. Meanwhile Carl looked around upstairs, he walked into a room that must've belonged to a boy around Carls age. Carl looked around the room touching different things he could've had if the world hadn't ended. Carl looked at the large flat screen tv,'I could've had that. I looked at the a Tv before looking behind it for the wire'

Beth finished making sure the house was clear and walked back into the living room. Just as she walked in she saw Carl tying something around the doorknob. She didn't say anything, mainly because she didn't want to talk to Carl right now. Whenever they seem to talk they just end up arguing or fighting, and she didn't want to deal with even more of that right now.

"Find anything", Carl asked, he didn't face her.

"..no", Carl was glad she couldn't see him smirk,'I told her'

"What about food"

"There probably something in the kitchen"

"Maybe", Carl agreed,"well stay here tonight", he said finishing his knot, when he turned around, Beth was gone. He could faintly hear her in the kitchen doing something, oh well.

Nightfall came quicker than expected, Carl had been upstairs the whole time reading a book he found on a shelf. The book was titled 'Phsyco', he found the book while looking for something to do, since hanging around Beth wasn't the smartest idea. He found the book and decided he might as well read it. The book was about a man and his child, the man lost his wife and daughter a year ago when a robbery went wrong. The man and his ten year old son was visiting a friend when it happened, but ever since then the man had started seeing things. And that's how far Carl got before closing the book, he put it on the bed and walked downstairs at the smell of food. He reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Beth sitting near the fireplace heating up two cans.

Carl sighed and walked into the room, he sat a good distance away from Beth. The heat from the fire was warm and relaxing, Carl didn't try and speak to Beth, they where both a little on edge. Carl guessed it would be better if they slept on it, so without any words being exchanged they both ate their can of beans.

Later Beth retreated upstairs to the master bedroom, Carl stayed downstairs for awhile, thinking if the smoke from the chimney caught any attention. After that he went upstairs and lay on the bed, thought of his parents and Judith filled his head before allowing sleep to take over him.

* * *

**_Later that night._**

_'Wahh-huh-wahh'_

Carl groaned in his sleep, he covered his head with the pillow trying to block out the baby cries,"dad", Carl said yawning,"Judith's awake". The cries kept filling his ears no matter how he tries to block them out, Carl groaned while removing the pillow from his face, he threw his feet of the bed and run a hand through his hair. Carl got up from his spot on the bed and walked out the door leaving his hat behind. He walked slowly still trying to see where he was going. The house had a orange tint glow to it, he knew it was still sometime in the night but he didn't pay much attention to it, he walked down the stairs and followed the cries. There, in the middle of the living room sat baby Judy crying on the wooden floor,"hey Judy", he said while picking her up,"what's wrong", he held Judith in his arms, slightly bouncing her like he sometimes had to. Judy's crying seemed to slow down as she lay her head against Carls chest.

Beth was woken when she heard Carl's voice,"dad, Judith's awake", Beth knew Carl must be sleep talking. After a moment she heard movement past her door, now curious she got up and opened the door quietly. She heard movement downstairs, and the Carl's voice,"hey Judy", she heard Carl say, Beth could feel a bit of worry rising within her, she walked halfway down the stairs when Carl spoke again,"what's wrong?" She stumbled a little since it was still the middle of the night, even though the moon was out. She way quarter way down when she spotted Carl. Carl stood there in the middle of the living room, the moonlight casting a blue glow onto him. When Carl turned she saw his hands where out as if holding something close to his chest, but she could see nothing in his arms."hey", Carls voice made her jump, he must've seen her,"don't cry Judy, I'm here", Beth was really worried now, Carl took a seat on the single chair in the far right side of the room.

Carl had a small smile on his face as he watched little Judy sleep, her small hand gripping his t-shirt. He put his arms protectively around her and closed his own eyes, for the first time today he was happy.

* * *

**Okay, freaky right. And the orangey tint glow is part of Carls hallucination. Okay this is the first bit, please R&R, would like to know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry this took so long, but something came up and had to put this on hold. But here it is, my originally last chapter. I'm still thinking on continuing this as a story, please R&R and tell me if you would like me to continue this, peace out.**

* * *

The morning sun cast an orange glow onto the Georgian area. The morning dew ran down bright green leaves of the forest trees, the birds chirped and flew off to find their first meal of the day, it felt like a good day. And that's how a fifteen year old boy felt on this particular morning. His eyes slowly fluttered open but closed almost immediately, he felt his mouth twitch into a smile, he didn't know why, but he felt very...happy. It was a rare thing for him to feel nowadays, especially since his home was destroyed not even twenty four hours ago.

That strange sense of happiness was uncomfortable at first, but he allowed it to take over him. He had no idea why he was happy, but didn't ponder on the thought. He moved his arms and noticed he was, hugging himself? He frowned and opened his eyes, he looked down and noticed he really was hugging himself.'strange, I wonder why I'm hugging myself. I took the moment to look around the room, I wasn't in the bed I was in last night, I'm in the living room. I remember waking up because of something last night, and I came downstairs and...well the rest is a blur'. Carl began smiling again. What ever happened last night really helped improve his mood for now, he doubted it would last too long.

Carl un-hugged himself and stretched in the armchair, he allowed himself to lay his head back for a few more minutes bordering jumping into the worries of the day. Eventually he got up from the chair and made his way towards the kitchen, he walked the the door and looked at the state of the kitchen, it was a wreck. Multiple kitchen appliances lay scattered on the counters and floor, as well as empty cans and packets of food products.

'I wonder if Beth found anything in here? I pinched up multiple cans and checked their contents, most empty. It was pointless checking the rest of the cans since i didn't expect anything to be left. I stood up and sighed, we should stay one more day to clear a few more houses. My happiness seems to fade away when I ask, then what? What do we do? That question scared me a little. What am I suppose to do now. My thoughts are suppressed thinking about my dad and Judy, huh, what does it matter. They're dead, and it's all my fault. I shouldn't have listened to Daryl-I should've shot the Governor when I had the chance. I should've ended that monster right there and then, but I guess it doesn't matter now. Since I m just as much of a monster. He killed people he didn't really care about, and I killed my Mother, and got the rest of my family killed-just because I didn't pull the trigger'. Carls thoughts came to a sudden stop as moans became audible, the front door jerked as the walkers pressed themselves against it.

Carl cursed under his breath and headed out the back door, he opened the door and peaked his head out. No walkers out back, he moved just behind the wall chatting him off from the front of the house, he peaked around and saw the walkers. Two walkers moaned and scratched the front door to the house.'not a problem', he mentally added. He took a deep breath in before coming out of the shadows to the front of the house, the walkers hadn't noticed him yet."hey you!", he half called. Just in case Beth wasn't awake yet, the two walkers tuned and snarled at the smell of fresh blood,"fresh meat right here!". As executed the walkers limped down after him, their walking wasn't fast, for that he was thankful. He walked backwards, glancing back each time to make sure there where no surprises behind him,"that's it", he said aloud,"keep coming", it was strange that he's now talking to the walkers, he was just glad no one was here to see him. He glanced back looking for someplace to kill them, far enough from the house he was staying at. He spotted a small clearing next to a house a few blocks down,"that's good", he praised the walkers,"over here will do", he walked backwards Ito the small clearing.

"Graaargg!"

"Carl did a complete one-eighty degree turn at the sound of another snarl behind him, there came another walker out from behind the house,"oh-shi-", Carl was grabbed by the walker that emerged from behind the house. It overpowered him and sent them to the leafy ground, it's rotten breath went against Carls cheek. He moved his free hand down and gripped his pistol, he pulled it from his holster and brought it as far up as he could. His other arm was beginning to get weaker by his failing attempt to push it off. He grunted then pulled the trigger. Th bullet pierced its head but Carl's sweaty Figueroa caused him to pull the trigger again, blowing another hole in the corpse. The female walker moaned as she got closer, Carl thrusted his arm out just below the walkers arm and shot at the female walker, his first shot missed. The second shot went right through her forehead. Her body fell onto the one currently on top of him. The last walker came into sight as Carl shot, dislocating its jaw from its face, then penetrating the brain. It piled onto the the heap of dead walkers with Carl at the bottom. He slumped down to the ground breathing heavily.

After a minute Carl finally snaked his way out from underneath the pile of walkers, he stood on his two feet catching his breath. He gagged before emptying his stomach contents onto the ground, he couldn't blame himself after being trapped under three rotten corpses. He bent over and heaved a few times, he put a hand on his head. He looked around for his hat, it wasn't there,'must be back in the house'

He looked at the house he was next to,'I might as well get something good for me and Beth to eat, after all, there's no dad saying I can't go on supply runs. I know I shouldn't think stuff like that, but it doesn't matter anymore, I looked down at the three re-dead corpses, a feeling of pride welled within me,"I win"

Beth rolled uncomfortably in her current, she woke up to sounds from downstairs, but they stopped. Beth would've gone down to check, but. After what happened last night, she wanted to keep her distance from Carl.

'When I saw Carl last night, I thought he heard a noise or something. But when I saw him holding out his hands and saying Judith's name, I knew. Secretly I'm hoping that I was dreaming, or Carl was just sleep walking. So I went back to bed and tried going back to sleep, I eventually did. I woken up early since I always did to take care of Judith in the mornings, I peaked into Carls room and saw he wasn't there, so I checked downstairs, and found him in the exact same position I saw him last. That's when I really knew something was wrong. I eventually went back to bed since it was so early, and fallen asleep. It was strange that I could fall asleep with this much worry, but I was still emotionally drained from yesterday.'

'Now I lay here awake, pondering on what I should do next. I thought about Carl for a while, but then I realized something. Rick, his father, did almost the exact same thing when Lori died'. Beth still remembered as clear as day when Rick had this crazed look in his eye whenever she saw him not killing walkers. Maybe this runs in the family. Her thoughts subsided thinking about Rick,'god, I wonder what happened to him. Knowing Rick all this time, makes me think there's no way Rick Grimes could ever die, but the world isn't like that'. Beth decided she didn't want to think about it anymore, she didn't want to put more sadness on her mind. She rolled to the side of the bed and got up, taking in a deep breath at the same time. Time to see Carl.

She walked out her closed door and walked slowly downstairs, her eyes immediately noticed Carl was nowhere in sight. She frowned and went back upstairs to check in his room, when she peaked through his door no was was in there. Her eyes landed on his hat that hanged on the bed post, it wasn't like Carl to leave without his hat-but why would he leave?

Beth went back downstairs, she walked over to her back-pack and looked inside. She had five more cans of food, and one bottled water. Nothing was missing except for Carl. Beth froze as she heard something, it was dead quiet until muffled footsteps could be heard from the front. A shadow passed the curtains, they where kept closed at all times. The shadow was heading towards the back of the house. Beth's heart beat faster. She readied her knife and went to the back of the house, she noticed the door was open slightly,"shit", she silently cursed as she kept closer. The footsteps where louder and coming near the door, she took in a silent shaky breath, a shadow came through the door and Beth thruster forward, her eyes widened as a familiar voice came through,"Beth-"

Carl's words where cut short as a metal blade came thrusting towards him, he jumped backwards stumbling and fell to the ground. He raised his head up and saw Beth with a shocked expression on her face,"Carl!", she citied half surprised.

"Who where you expecting?", he asked sarcastically sitting straight up. He noticed Beth not doing anything but stare at him, Carl narrowed his eyes,"aren't you going to help me up?", he asked, his voice slightly raising.

"Huh?", Beth said. When she saw Carl, the memories from last night came rushing back to her head, she must admit, she was a little skeptical of him. But, he could've been sleep walking, or-or something,"I'm sorry-you weren't her so I-"

"Oh-don't worry about me, I'll help myself up", he said sarcastically again.

'Oh no, not this again', Beth thought as Carl picked himself up."I'm sorry-"

"Don't be, next time don't miss!", he spat while pushing past her, Beth stood there speechless, she felt her own blood beginning to boil. She followed Carl back into the house.

"What's wrong with you?", she demanded.

"Nothing", he barely whispered as he sat down on the arm chair, only to have Beth stand in front of him.

"Carl", she sounded desperate,"please, you know you can talk to me-"

"What's there to talk about, I go out for a couple of minutes-then almost get killed right at the door"

"Carl, it was an accident", she said realizing something,"and where where you?", she suddenly demanded.

"None of your business", Carl spat, he turned his head away so he wouldn't be looking at her. He almost gets killed and now he's being interrogated. That's what really pissed Carl off. Not the fact that he almost got killed, but the interrogation. For some reason he feel very uncomfortable around her, as if she knows something he doesn't.

"Carl, you could've gotten hurt", Beth reasoned, she noticed Carl was getting mad all over again. But she felt uncomfortable around him, mainly due to the happenings of last night. Carl was still a ticking time bomb, she didn't know what would tick him off, whenever she talks to him he just blows her off. She could understand he is upset about Judith and possibly his father. But her father was killed information of all of them, and she didn't-

Carl looked up at Beth, he expected her to say more, but she just stopped. Her face was full of hurt, she wasn't looking at him, she was deep in thought. A single tear rolled down her cheek, Carl was worried and asked,"are you okay?", he managed to put some concern in his voice.

Beth snapped out of her trance and glanced down at Carl, he was looking at her with concern. She quickly turned her head away,"I'm fine", she spat in the same voice Carl used before, she turned away and walked upstairs. Carl sighed and let his head lay back on the chair,'I'm not making things better. I decided that now was a better time than any to go check for supplies. I got up from my spot and walked to the stairs, I didn't walk up.

"Beth", I called,"I'm going to check next door for supplies, so don't try to kill me when I come back", I knew I probably shouldn't have added that last part, but I couldn't care less right now. I walked away from the stairs and towards the back door. I walked out and started asking why I didn't fortify the back door in any way, I needed to do something about that when I get back. I walked over to the house on the left. I didn't go in the street just so no wandering walkers could easily spot me. I walked to the back door of the other house, I took in a breath and turned the knob,"damn", I muttered. The door was locked. And this was the only other house on the left side. I could make out several other houses a bit more down, but far away from the house Beth is in. I decided she needed her space anyway and walked further down the road, I doubted I would be gone that long'.

Carl made it a few minutes later down to the next house, he walked along the path leading to the front door. He stopped and thought about the possibility of it also being locked. Ho looked down to the small garden light next to the path, he pulled it from the ground and continued towards the front door. Carl turned the knob but as expected, it was locked. He decided to try something, he walked away from the door. He used every force in his body and charged at the door with his shoulder. He bounced off the door and back on the porch, he lay there for a couple of seconds letting the pain pass by,'that wasn't smart', he decided and tried his original plan. He hooked the bottom post of the light in-between the door and pulled, the door lock broke and it flew open.

Satisfied, he walked inside. He held his Beretta in front of him and looked in the room to his left. A coffee table and chair lay on its side, living room clear. He moved through to the kitchen that joined onto the living room, nothing. He moved out the kitchen and decided the downstairs was cleared. He moved along the stairs to the second level, gun at the ready. He opened the first door and looked inside, nothing but a bed and a dead bird that lay on the floor, Carl closed the door and opened the next. It was another room with its contents lying about, he moved to the next door. He turned the knob and the door was jolted half open, Carl recognized the smell of death and pressed his own body weight against the door. The walker growled and had its one arm out the door attempting to grab Carl, he pressed is feet against the opposite wall and pushed, the pressure from the door caused the walkers arm to snap off. But it wasn't enough, the walker pushed the door open and Carl shot, he shot once before falling on his butt, he shot again but both shots missed. The click signaling the chamber was empty mad Carl panic, he quickly got up and ran to the other room, he left that door open, and he was glad he did. He placed his palms on the bedroom window and tried sliding it up, it came up by a centimeter and stopped. The walker stumbled into the room and was closing in on the boy. He acted fast and grabbed the lamp on the ground, he swung it across the walkers head. It smashed on impact and sent the walker falling, Carl took the overt unity to run. Carl tripped as the walker grabbed his ankle, Carl kicked and struggled to get free but the walkers strength was greater,'Why did I have to be so skinny!'. Carl panicked as its jaw inched closer to his foot. With one final tug his foot slipped from his shoe and bolted to the door, he closed the door but something was blocking it. He looked at the books that blocked it from closing. The walker was now up and moving towards him, he hurriedly kicked the books away and slammed the door shut.

Carl eyes where wide as he leaned against the door, he cheated death once again. He smiled at the thought that he survived that, he pushed himself off the door and was forced to stop. He held his hand against his head as a powerful headache swarmed his thoughts, he grunted in pain as his head throbbed. He walked to the stirs when a sound made him stop. The house had a feint orange glow tint all of a sudden, but Carl ignored that as he opened the door to the room with the dead bird. His eyes fell on the bird being eaten by...a baby,'oh god', Carl thought,'a baby walker', Carl knew he couldn't leave the baby walker, since it was a baby he knew it didn't have a chance of fighting back, he planned on stomping the head in. He drew a shaky breath and walked inside, he got closer and prepared himself. The baby suddenly looked up directly at him. He froze, the baby walker struck a spot in him, it couldn't be..."Judy", he breathed out in fear. The baby growled and leaped from the ground, Carls eyes widened when he saw the baby jump directly towards his face, his arms went up defensively and coughs the baby. The force it had threw Carl against the wall and slid to the ground, he held the baby away from his face but somehow kept inching closer. Her little hand out trying to reach his face. Her glowing orange eyes struck a fear in Carl that he didn't know he had, the baby screeched as it inched closer, Carls arms struggled to keep her away. Carl closed his eyes as the arms was just a second away from him.  
The headache returned and Carl cried in pain, he opened his eyes. He blinked a few times seeing if this was real. In front of him was his right hand holding his left hand, that was a second away from touching his face. Carl let go of his arm and saw the white hand marks he left on his skin. He was having a hard time trying to grasp on what just happened, he looked around the room looking for the walker baby. He was alone, the house didn't have an orange tint to it anymore,'was that real? Did I just imagine that. No, why would I try hurting myself. My arm stung from the grip I had on it, was I trying to grab myself?', Carl was now trying to grip on reality and he knew it, that's what scared him. But the thought of the baby brought the horrible truth. The baby was Judy, his little sister. Carl now knew that it wasn't real, he almost hurt himself, he was...tears swelled his eyes, he slammed his fist into the floor, he was crazy. Carls vocal chords erupted in a loud yell,"FUCK!"

Beth went back downstairs, Carl left a while ago. She was kind of glad he was gone, now she could start looking. She walked into the kitchen and searched the cupboards, drawers-basically anything you could keep liquor in. She finished raiding the kitchen,'nothing, damn. Ever since the prison, I wanted to try alcohol. When dad was alive he never kept alcohol near the house, mainly because he used to get drunk. But when Maddie was born, he quit. Well here I am now, trying to get alcohol, just to forget, just to forget that the world has gone to shot for a little while. I've been thinking about this for awhile, and I think I'm ready for my first drink, and I don't want to do it in front of Carl so I don't set a bad example. That's probably the stupidest thing ever, but that's how I feel. And now that Carl is older, I wouldn't want to be drunk near him. Who knows what's going through that head of his right now. Ever since I saw that small pale boy with a bullet wound come onto our far, I thought he would die. But time after time I was proven wrong. Then the prison Carl started to be more grown up. I remember one day I walked into his cell, the same day his mom died, he was just sitting there all alone. I talked to him and he talked back, we where talking about death and where people go. Ever since that day I had a small, tiny crush on him, it was wrong because he was a child. But then he started with puberty and got cuter-oh god', Beth mentally hit herself,'why am I thinking about this now, it wouldn't even work out between Carl and me'.

Beth decide to move on and continue searching the house. Judging by the position of the sun it was late afternoon, the sun would be setting soon. Beth searched the house up and down but didn't find anything. Now she was starting to wonder where Carl was.

Carl fell backwards on the roof tiles groaning, his tub of pudding rolling off the roof, bouncing off the porch onto the road. Carl ate a full tub of pudding by himself on the roof of the house he got attacked in. After he picked himself up he went into the kitchen and found the pudding, he diced that eating on the roof was a better choice. While he ate he began thinking about his 'problem'. He was in denial at first, but he  
was certain no one normal had these hallucinations, having hallucinations was sings of crazy, he told himself over again. But now he wasn't denying it, more like accepting it, he'd seen his dad loose it once. Who wouldn't go crazy in this world, even Shane had. Car closed his eyes,'maybe it won't be so bad. It could be a way I'm dreading with Judy and dad's death, hell, maybe this is coming from when my mom died. I tense at the memory. But there was also something, something earlier when I saw Judy, a dare to say happy. I felt happy when I saw her, but when she went all walker-like I felt fear. I better keep this to myself, the last thing I need is Beth-oh shit!', Carl shot up from his spot. He moved closer to the roofs edge and jumped, it wasn't that high. He landed on the ground and sprinted towards the house.

Carl made it to the back of the house and entered slowly, he closed the door behind him and walked into the living room. He was surprised to see Beth sitting there eating out of a can,"hey", he said awkwardly. Beth jumped and stared back at him.

She let out a sigh of relief,"you scared me, did you find anything"

Carl wanted to smack himself, he forgot to get the food,"I'll check more houses tomorrow", he said sitting next to her. They sat in silence for a while. Beth divided to break it.

"Hey Carl"

"Yeah"

"I need to go somewhere by myself tomorrow, I know it sounds stupid-but please", she begged,"I need this", Carl had no idea what she wanted. Beth decided that tomorrow would be the day she went out to find alcohol, and she wanted to do it by herself.

"Are you sure", he asked,"you know I'll do anything to keep you safe"

Beth felt her cheeks heat up at his words, she turned away and said,"thanks, but I'm sure"

"Okay", for the rest of the evening no words where exchanged, Carl had noticed her blush and made him blush as well. Although none of them said it, they knew they where silently apologizing to each other. Carl knew he had to tell Beth about his issue, but not now. He was worried at first, but now he knew they where friends, and he wouldn't do anything to hurt her, and that's the truth.

* * *

******okay, I did a complete one-eighty turn on this chapter. As you read that their are feeling starting to rise, I honestly think I'm going to carry on. If i do the rest of the first part will be really dark things happening, but I'm planning on making it better, peace out, again, and review what you thought. Thanx.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was short, but tell me what you think. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Wet dream**

Carl groaned as he opened his eyes, he rubbed the tiredness from his eyes and tried his best to focus them. It was still dark outside, due to the lack of light. Carl was sitting up leaning against the couch, his back was stiff. He tried to move when a soft snore caught his attention, Carl looked down and saw Beth sleeping on his lap. He could feel his cheeks and the tips of his ears heat up, he felt like a red light casting a glow on the room, she was still sleeping and did not stir. Carl remembered he'd fallen asleep first, Beth must have slept a little later, but how her head landed up on his lap? he had no idea.

"Damn", he muttered below his breath. He couldn't go anywhere without waking Beth so decide to stay put, he relaxed his tense muscles-or whatever muscle he had on his skinny body. He didn't feel like going back to sleep so he looked at the moon's glow through the curtain, know one knew it, but Carl had always wanted to go to the moon. Some nights at the prison he would sneak out and stare at the moon when it was out. He always imagined what it would be like, someplace else where very few had been, someplace where nothing had happened-away from here...away from the death and memories. What made it sad is that it was now impossible to get up there, he could only sit and day dream.

Beth moaned in her sleep, Carl looked down on her sleeping face. He froze there, the moonlight lit up her skin, he really never took the time to notice how beautiful she really was. The way her pale skin matches her features, how her hair compliments he eyes, he moved his shaky hand up towards her face and moved her hair away, his finger delicately running across her cheek as he did so. The feeling sent shivers down his spine. He now had a perfect view of her face, her beautiful face. Carl just wanted to touch her, she was asleep-so she wouldn't even notice if he did so, he carefully ran his index finger across her cheek, under eyes and across her slightly part lips. Carl closed his eyes as he ran across her moan from Beth made him open his eyes, a war broke out in his head and a fire started where his heart should be, he couldn't take it any more. He slowly bent his head down and closed the gap between their lips.

Carl's mind stopped thinking and his world stilled, the sensation he felt right their and then was incredible. He turned his head slightly and followed his gut, since she was asleep it would be a good time to practice, he sucked on her lower lip and his hand moved to her hips.'no', he mentally yelled,'this is wrong-Stop! I tried telling my body to stop but it wouldn't listen, I shouldn't he doing this. My movement causes me to stop, something on the lower half of my body is rubbing against my jeans, and it feels oddly good. I am no longer controlling my movements as my hands start to take of her shirt.

"Carl?", I hear a sleep voice ask,my lips weren't on hers since the feeling in my pants,"what's going on", she is looking up at me, but she isn't fully awake yet to realize I'm taking her shirt off. I yank. Her top off and her face is now wide awake at this,"Carl!". I don't listen to her and my my hand to her bra. Beth grabs my wrists and attempts to push me off, I don't know where my sudden strength comes from, but I over-power her and grab her wrists."Carl!", she yells,"please-Stop!", the fear in her voice and her protests hurts, but the fear on her face does something to me, I dare say I like it. My body doesn't listen and my right hand moves from her wrist back to her bra, un-noticed she sends her free fist smashing into my cheek. I was knocked over, I quickly regain myself and grab the back of her bra strap as she tried to run, it snapped as I forced her to the ground.

NO! Stop, I keep yelling at myself but I can't control it. Before I know it, the world goes black and a voice yells my name'.

"Carl!", Carl's eyes snap open and quickly sits up in his bed gasping for air. He looks up at Beth who is looking at him with worry,"you where dreaming", she spoke softly,"I heard you from my room and got worried". Carl looked down at his trembling hands,'it wasn't real', he told himself. Carl felt a wash of relief and disappointment wash over him, sure he was happy it wasn't real. But for the first time tonight, he didn't dream about Judy or his dad, he dreamt such...Carl couldn't put words to how he felt. He felt a hand on his shoulder,"are you okay", she asked, when he didn't answer she continued,"do you want-"

"No", he almost half yelled, Beth was taken back by his reaction,"sorry it's-it's just...", he was a loss for words, but then found some,"I dreamt about dad and Judy", he said dropping his head, sweat running down his face.

"Sorry", she said.

"Don't be", he gave her a fake smile before saying,"I'm ahh..going to check around the house", the look Beth gave him showed her objection,"I'm not going anywhere, just want to clear my head, you know", he said awkwardly.

"Yeah, okay", she said and quietly walked out his room, glancing once back at him. He sighed in relief and threw the covers off of him and grabbed his hat. He buckled his belt and made his way downstairs to the back door. Once safely outside he leaned against the wall and covered his face with his hands.

"What's wrong with me", he mumbled in his hands, he removed them from his race and allowed the midnight air to cool him down. Truthfully he didn't mind the coolness, it felt good, feeling it spread through his body. As the coolness got under his jeans, he shivered as a spot was even more cold than the rest, he moved off the wall and as he did, he felt his briefs where cooler because they where wet. Carl frowned and undid his pants, he glanced around just to be cautious. He pulled down his pants halfway to find a big dark spot on his briefs,'great, I thought I was too old for this' . Then the smell hit him, at first he was disgusted before he realized it didn't smell like piss, he then realized it was only on the inside of his briefs and didn't go through to his tight jeans. Carl was curious and ran a finger across the dark spot, he sniffed the wetness and decided it defiantly wasn't piss, and it was kind of sticky on his fingers.

He pulled his pants up and decided checking the perimeter wouldn't be such a bad idea. He walked all the way around and found himself back by the door, he sighed and decided he needed to get back to sleep, hopefully there are no more surprises.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fear**

the fire crackled and the flames danced in the night sky, arms crossed and eyes focused on the flames. They looked like the fires on the prison, another crackle and a large flame exploded from the ground.

_The tank exploded and the walkers around fell. A man stood but fell when an arrow pierced his chest._

eyes now closed, Daryl Dixon tried to get some sleep, if he could.

* * *

Beth awoke first the following morning,'I yawned and stretched my arms, the feeling of my muscles stretching was good, a good feeling to start my morning. I pull down the bed covers and sit up, running a hand through my hair and swinging my feet to the ground. On impact I shiver from the coldness, I haven't noticed till now how much cooler the morning air was, I glance around the room looking for something to put over me, like a jacket. I saw the closet towards the window, I got up and opened it. I took the moment to admire the clothes in her, well the woman's clothing. Maybe they could fit me, is high over the fact that they look to big for me and grab a light brown jacket with pockets on either sides, it was a little big but I didn't mind. I looked out the window next to me, watching the morning frost glimmer in the rising sun.

Mornings are always the best for me, the beginning of a new day. I mainly enjoy mornings because of how piece full it is, or was. We aren't at the prison anymore, I know I'm not suppose to think about it, but how can I not. How can anyone forget where they come from, sure the prison isn't where I came from, but it became a home. Not just for me, but everyone. I wonder if Carl thinks about it as much as I do.

I know he probably does, even if he doesn't put his feelings into words. After last night I think its safe to say he does think about it, probably all the time. I walk out my room and just outside Carl's, I pushed the door open slightly and found him sleeping with his hat covering his face, his messy hair lying on the outskirts of his face. He looks so peaceful just lying there. It breaks my heart whenever I see him because of the pain I know he's going through, like the first night we spent here and he did all that creepy stuff. I'm now pretty convinced he was sleep walking, probably wouldn't even know what I'm talking about. I remember someone else from the prison sept walked.

Well, I actually didn't. It was one day when I was feeding Judith and Daryl was going hunting, it was early in the morning when I saw him walk into the cafeteria. At first he asked why I was up so early, he didn't know I was taking care of Judy in the mornings when Rick got up early to work. I told him as he grabbed a can of food and sat a good seats away. Daryl had become an icon to the people at the prison, just like Rick. I smile at the memory of Carol saying he had his very first fan, I boy named Patrick, Carl's friend during that time.

But anyway I decided to start a conversation with him, he didn't reply at first and I kinda nagged him on, he eventually took part and told me about him seeing some guy sleep walk around the D-block at night. Daryl used to patrol the blocks at night at first, mainly for the sake of keeping us safe. We where still scent hey about the Woodbury people.

Carl shifted in his spot, but after a moment he stilled again, he wasn't waking up. He must've been up late last night since his dream. I walked away from his door and went downstairs and moved the curtain slightly, looking out aside it could see a lone walker walking away from the house, that's good. I narrowed my eyes trying to see further where the walker was going, I mentally cheer when I see a sign that read 'Town Mart'. A shopping center, finally. I doubted they would have clothes, but I'm not looking for that. I still hadn't changed my mind about having my first drink-and a grocery store might just have what I'm looking for. I was about to go upstairs to Carl but I stopped myself. I don't want to disturb him when he's sleeping so peacefully, and I honestly don't think I want him to see me getting booze. I quickly decide that I could go now and be back before he wakes up, I think he won't be waking up any time soon. I can handle myself against walkers-and there's almost none outside, with my decision made I headed towards the back door. My knife was always between my belt so I didn't really have to worry, I stop myself from going any further. What if Carl wakes up before I'm back? I walk back into the living room and search for a pen, I found one in a drawer attached to a coffee table. She grabbed the nearest book and opened it. On the hard cover I wrote 'went out, don't worry will be back soon, Beth'.

I placed the book near my bag and continued towards the door, I slipped out and closed it as quietly as I could. No doubt this is very stupid, I knew that. But I have to do this.

* * *

Moans and groans where all she could here for a whole day now, they walked with her as she walked aimlessly through the thick underbrush of the forest. They would pass her, then she would pass them. The pain still evident on her tough features, her two guardians following on their chains, or rather ropes. The other walkers kept up with her speed.

She couldn't remember how long it's been since she went back to this, why she is back to walking with the walkers, hiding in plain sight. Another walker passed, just like they always do. But this one brought back memories of her old self, the person she use to be before all this, she stared at it as she passed, seeing that walker brought pain to her heart, that person was Michone.

* * *

Beth reached the front of the store with ease, she didn't have any problems getting here, mainly because she stuck to the houses and not in the open. The walker she saw outside the house earlier was now a few feet in front of her, she drew her knife and snuck up as quietly as she could. Of course nothing was never easy as she stepped in a twig and it snapped, the noise was enough to draw the walkers attention. It turned its rotten face towards her and snarled, Beth stopped her movements completely as it limped closer, she drew her hand back ready to deliver the final blow. She thrusted her knife into the skull, earning a spray of blood across her cheek. She was pulled to the ground along with the corpse, still gripping firmly to her knife. She pulled her knife out of the head and stood up,'that could've gone better, I told myself wiping the blood from my cheek. I continued my way to the store which was just in front of me.

I stood in front of the automatic double doors, I'm not sure if I was waiting for them to open but I stood there for a while before walking forward and looking through the glass. It's very dark inside, I know that, or the glass is just very dirty. I look around behind me trying to figure out what to do next. I weigh my options on wether to risk breaking the glass and causing a racket, or finding another way in. I doubt finding another way in would be easier, but on the other hand, if I break the glass I could get more sunlight in here. I decided that's my best option, I walk back and pick up the biggest rock I could find and tossed it through the window.

Crash!

Carl awoke with a start, he shot up in his bed with his hat falling off as he did. He eyes shot from left to right trying to find the-

"Ahhh!", a cry emitted from downstairs, a male cry.'My heart began racing and I couldn't find myself to breath, I hear more sounds, laughing, more than one. No, I want to scream in worry, no, no, no. I quickly jump of the bed and make my way to the door, I walk out my room and carefully look over the stair railing. I can still hear them talking not coming up the stairs yet. I open Beth's door and my heart stopped, she's not in her bed. I look around frantically but failing to see her, I was about to go back out when footsteps stopped me in my tracks. The echoing footsteps where getting closer. I panic and dart my head left and right trying to find someplace to hide, the jerking of my head made me dizzy, I just want to lie down-that's it! I dart to the bed and lay on my stomach next to it. I then shuffle myself under, thanks to my small frame I could easily fit under there.

I saw two pairs of shoes taking steps towards the room, I take in a shaky breath and hold it. The footsteps are like explosions to my ears, my heart is racing a mile per minute in my chest, I'm now worried the pounding against the floor will give me away. I watch the persons movements as he checked the closet and other places of the room. He stopped moving when he was next to the bed, I'm still holding my breath waiting to see what he does next, to my relief he doesn't check under the bed, instead he lies on top of it, causing to mattress to go down on me. I finally let out my breath from the pressure, I was about to move when I heard someone else enter the room.

"What the Fuck!", the other man yelled."your on my bed"

"I don't think so smart-ass", the man on the bed said back,"I claimed it first". Claimed? What is claimed? Is that like dibs? Probably is because of the problem at hand with these guys.

"I didn't see ya claim it dick, so get the fuck off!", the pressure was now lifted from my body and I could breath again. I saw quick movements and struggles, these guys where now fighting, over a bed. I watched their feet move and one of the guys tripped the other, he fell to the ground and my eyes widened. A dark skinned man fell to the ground and the other man had a choke hold on him, the man struggled for breath as his eyes fell on me'. The man stared at Carl and tapped the other mans arm, trying to tell him about the boy under the bed. But his eyes closed and he fell limp, the other man got off him and got on the bed, Carl was thankful that this man wasn't so heavy. Now he had to wait for him to fall asleep.

The glass smashed on impact and Beth walked through the opening, he shoes crunching the broken glass as she scanned the store grasping her knife. The store now had more light shining through and Beth could easily see the shiny whine bottles that sat on the shelves near the back of the store, she looked around and kept her ears open for any approaching walkers. The store looked empty so she made her way to the back looking at variousness shelves for anything useful, but it looks like all the valuables where already looted.

She reached the back of the store and looked at the different bottles, she didn't really think there would be that many.

Crunch!

Beth whipped her head around and saw a walker behind her, it snarled as she jumped out the way as it walked straight into the shelf. Knocking the whole thing over on itself, another crunching sound was made and blood came out from under the shelf. Beth sighed in frustration as she heard more moans starting to gather, she saw a single bottle that survived the fall roll out halfway from the shelf. Beth bent down to reach it when a rotten hand grabbed her wrist. Beth panicked and pulled away, her life over a bottle wasn't worth it. She decided to ditch everything before more walkers showed up.

Loud snores emitted from above the mattress, Carl had waited for this guy to fall asleep then waited another minute or two to confirm it. With the coast clear Carl shuffled himself out from under the bed. Carl looked over to the man on the bed, he was sound asleep facing away from him, Carl mentally sighed in relief. Carl got up as quietly as he could and walked to the door.

Bump

Carl froze at the sound out the door.

Bump

He looked over the stair railing and saw another man in a black jacket bouncing a green ball up the stairs.

Bump

Carl acted fast and moved into 'his' room.

Bump

Carl closed the door but not all the way.

Bump

He frantically looked around, he thought of hiding under the bed but he could easily see it was too small for him.

Bump

The sound of the ball bouncing was now at the top of the stairs.

Bump

And heading right for him, Carl saw the the small room with a small couch attached to the wall.

Bump

Carl hurried and hid behind the wall separating the rooms, he heard the door squeak open and the bouncing resumed coming closer.

Bump

He gripped the handle of his knife firmly in its holder.

Bump

Carl held his breath as the bouncing stopped, he almost jumped at the sight of the green ball going past him and hitting the wall above the couch. It bounced off the wall back to the man, he threw it again and it came right back.

Bump

Carl sighed as he heard the bounce heading away from the room, he looked around the corner and saw the man walking out the room.

Bump

Carl moved from his spot and followed the man, he was alone except for the guy sleeping, he could easily take him out.

Bump

Carl was almost behind the man when he suddenly stopped and looked into the other bedroom,"What the fuck", him saying that was enough to scare Carl and he instantly took cover in the bathroom,"what happened here?"

"He pissed me off-", that was the last Carl heard before he closed the bathroom door with a soft click. Carl closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the door. Movement next to him made his eyes snap open, he looked to his right. To his horror another one of those men where sitting on the toilet staring at him. They had the same thought as he reached for his gun and Carl gripped his knife, Carl forced his left hand over the man's mouth and used his right to stab him in the chest. He felt the muffled scream against his hand as the man dropped his gun. He slid off the toilet and Carl followed keeping a hand to his mouth. Carl withdrew the blade from his chest and closed his eyes, he didn't know why but he felt so much better, like a whole lode was lifted from his shoulders. Carl opened his eyes and grinned, not a friendly one but one that would scare a serial killer. He slammed the blade back into the chest and heard another weaker muffled cry, an arm gripped his shirt but wasn't strong enough. He forced the blade out and this time forced it into the spot where the heart is. The man fell limp and Carl sat there taking in the moment, as quick as lighting he snapped from his daze and looked at what he'd done,'was that me?'

Carl had no time for this, he grabbed his knife and put it back in its place. He had to hurry, this man could turn at any second.'wait! That's a brilliant idea!'. He grabbed the mans gun, it wasn't a large automatic, but more of an Uzi. He opened the door halfway before moving to the window and sliding it open. Once again his small skinny frame was proven to be an asset as he squeezed through the window. He stopped himself on the roof and asked himself,'but where's Beth? I didn't here any of the men mention her, or hear her. I tell myself she might still be in the house, but I'm not quite sure. I hang myself from the roof tiles and fall to the ground, it wasn't a long drop thankfully. I crouched my way to the front of the house where I hear the door open and someone walk out, I grip my new weapon tighter, if these guys have Beth, I wail get her back, she's mine

I frown at my chosen words,'she's mine'. I don't even know what I meant from that, she's not really mine but...I don't know, the thought of her not being mine just makes me want to hurt something. What does that even mean? Do I like her?', Carls thoughts where cut short when he heard two large boots heading onto his side of the porch, Carl is directly below the porch. He sees one leg swing over the railing as the man sat on it, leaning his back against a post. Something catches the corner of Carls eye, something else moving, he looks down the street and sees Beth heading towards the house,'No! If this guy sees her he'll alert the other-and who knows what they'll do! I ready myself to take this guy out, as I'm about to show myself two gunshots went off in the house. I freeze and I see the man's leg disappear above and heard him move in the house. I ran from my spot towards Beth as two more shots rang out. She's alerted to the danger now, I gab her hand and pull her along with he away from the house down another stretch of road.

"Where were you!", Carl almost yells at Beth when their far from the house. He let go of her hand as they panted for breath. Beth didn't know how to answer Carl until his eyes travelled down to the bottle in her other hand. Carl didn't say anything but stare at the bottle.

"Carl I-", at hearing her voice he exploded in rage.

"I was worried about you-and you went to go find booze!", he yelled,"what the Fuck Beth! You would rather risk yourself getting killed over a bottle of-", he grabbed the bottle from her and read it,"-fucking wine?", he raised the bottle in the air and threw it on the ground with all his might,"I could've gotten myself killed", he looked back into Beth's eyes,"I was going to take those guys on because I thought you where in the house!"

"Carl", she said with tears threatening to fall,"I'm sorr-", she didn't finish as Carl grabbed her shoulder and forced her against a wall. Carl couldn't help it, when he did that he saw the fear in her eyes, they matched the ones from his dream. Beth was visibly scared right now, she saw the look in ihis eyes, this wasn't the Carl she knew. The look of fear on her face didn't go away, but the fear he saw in her eyes, he could picture himself kissing those beautiful lips, fisting her hair and-

Carl saw a single tear roll down her face, his right hand cupped her face and ran his thumb over the tear, wiping it away. Beth was confused by his actions, but why is he doing this? Carl looked back into her eyes and smiled,"hey", he cooed,"don't cry, I hate it when your sad", his smile disappeared and he let her go. Her head fell and her hand rubbed the hand marks on her arms. Carl didn't mean to hurt her, she was just so irresistible. He lifter her chin and their eyes smiled and said softly,"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that", again he wiped her tears away,"but don't ever do that again, or I'm going to have to punish you", Beth jerked away at his last words, the smile never left his face as he turned around and continued walking along the road.

Beth still stood there, somewhat shell-shocked by what Carl just done. Her eyes traveled down to the stinging pain from where he held her. The hand marks clearly visible on he arms. She wiped the last tear away and followed Carl, keeping a large distance between him, she didn't dare look at him. He hurt her and she couldn't figure out why he blew up like that.'thats no the Carl I know, i told myself. How could he just keep smiling and telling me it's okay, and I think he just threatened me too', Beth was at a loss with Carl. She noticed him walk up to a train and stared at something on its side. She didn't want to be near him but also wanted to see what was so interesting. She was now closer and could clearly read the message on the train.

'Terminus. Sanctuary for all', it read showing a map of the train routes heading to one location, Carl looked back at Beth, Beth did her best and glared hard at Carl. He looked back to the map once more before walking again, this time, he was going away from the tracks toward a dirt road. Beth saw him and frowned, where was he going, she had no other choice but to follow him to where ever he was going.

* * *

**i already have plans for the next chapter, so wont be long if you want it, review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers, I only realized now that I forgot to post this chap, sorry I had this finished a couple of days ago, but forgot, enjoy!**

* * *

**First Kiss**

The afternoon went by faster than expected, two teens, Carl and Beth, continued walking for hours with no end. Beth walked with her head down, not wanting to look at the other teen. A few hours ago he had a violent outburst at her, and she felt a little bad,'I should've known that would be his reaction. I continued waging this in my head for hours now, I mean what did I expect to happen. But that still gave Carl no reason to hurt me like that', she continued thinking things over in her head since she had nothing better to do.

A bit further ahead from her walked Carl, he walked with a small smile on is face and hands in his pockets. He on the other hand was not thinking about anything. It's been hours since he last talked with Beth, he was a bit curios as to why she didn't ask where we where going. Surely she would've been wondering why we weren't heading towards that Terminus place, that when he began thinking,'Terminus, sanctuary for all. Those words still stuck fresh into my brain since I saw the sign earlier on. It's really weird not to hear Beth go on about going to Terminus, but I suppose it's because of me that she isn't talking, after all I did hurt her a little. I really didn't mean to hurt her like that, or threaten her. But I think by doing that I was able to get it through her head, what she was doing was stupid and dangerous. If Herschel saw what she...I stop myself from going further when I say Hershel's name. My smile fades away and instead is replaced with a frown. What am I doing? I ask myself. I mean I'm acting like her father not her friend. But what do I do? Sure I fell bad for her, and don't exactly blame her for what she wanted to do-I sigh in defeat.

I glance behind me and see she's still keeping up, I slow down my pace to attempt to get near her again. She sees this and and doesn't reject it'. Carl stood next to Beth, they stood there in awkward silence for a while before Carl broke it,"you know", he began,"ever since this all started-", wait-what? Beth looked at him with confusion, was he trying to talk about what happened, or is this some other weird thing he's doing."-I was scared", where is he getting at? Beth thought, we where all scared at the beginning, even now."I was so scared because it was just me and my mom, but then Shane came in", Beth remembered Shane, she remembered him very clearly after what he did and tried to do."he got me and her out of the house as fast as possible and drove us out the city", during the first days Beth and her family where kept inside the house, there wasn't anything to run from yet,"it took so long, I think it was mainly because I was young and scared. That night we met Carol, her husband and Sophia", Beth saw him visibly tense up when her name was mentioned, they both remembered what happened to her,"Sophia and I played while the adults kept complaining that the cars weren't moving. Later I heard helicopter fly by and mom told me to stay in the car while they went ahead. I didn't listen. I hoped out the car and followed them. When they finally stopped I saw where the helicopters where going", Carl took a long pause before continuing,"They where blowing up Atlanta. That's the day I knew dad was really dead, I stood there watching but soon enough it was too much, I ran back to the car crying. Mom and Shane came back and she thought the sounds of the explosions scared me, but she didn't know...know one knew how hurt I was on the inside, how damaged I was", Beth couldn't believe Carl was having this heart to heart conversation with her,"I felt so lonely and lost", he put his hand on Beth's shoulder,"but I know how you feel, I gotta tell you it not bad knowing your dad died a second time. But for you you had to see it...I'm sorry Beth-", he was pulled into a spine crushing hug, he tensed at first but then hugged her back,"I was acting like your dad not your friend. So I decided if you really want to drink I can't stop you", they pulled away and looked into each other's eyes,"but you don't have to be alone"

"I know what I did was stupid", Beth admitted,"but it's something I have to do"

"I understand, if we find someplace to crash tonight then we can keep an eye out for a bar or something tomorrow"

"Ok", Beth felt happy again, like a whole lode was lifted off her shoulders. Hearing Carl tell his story really made her think about him, and he was right. This would be Rick's second time dying for Carl. But Carl sounded like he really believes Rick is dead, now she took the time to ask,"do you think the others are alive?"

Carls lip twitched and his face went blank,'oh no, I feel the anger and rage boiling inside of me. God Damn it Beth! Why did you have to ask that!', Beth watched Carls face go blank, she sighed and took that as a no."well anyway, it doesn't matter now", she said before planting a kiss on his cheek and said,"thanks Carl", before walking away. Carl stayed in that exact spot and raised a hand to touch the tingling sensation on his cheek,'I can feel myself blushing like crazy, i didn't expect her to kiss me! Sure it was on the cheek but...when she did, all my anger was gone, instead replaced by this weird feeling, I can't exactly describe it but the closest would be, good'. I snap from my daze and see Beth was already way far ahead of me, I take of running to catch up with her.

It was past sunset and only the tiniest bit of light was left in the sky with the stars beginning to show. Carl and Beth walked side-by-side and would occasionally talk. It was defiantly getting colder now at night, Carl was beginning to worry about not finding shelter at all when he spotted an old run down building."well stop there for tonight", he said pointing at the building. Beth was unsure of it but decided it was better than out here, although they only ran into two walkers so far she didn't want tot push their luck. They walked to the double doors and looked at it, a chain with a lock was keeping them from going through,"maybe we can find another-

Clank!

Carl turned to Beth who had hit the lock with her knife, the lock broke and fell to the ground. Carl grinned as Beth grinned wider,"Daryl", was all she said for Carl to understand. She took the chains of and was about to throw them down when Carl said,"no, we could use them". He oped the doors and brought his newly acquired UZI into aiming position. He figured out how to turn off the safety while on the road. Luckily there was just enough light so he could see into the building. He frowned and walked inside. His shoes echoed in the vast empty space,'there is nothing here? Literally nothing in this place. I bet it used to contain all sorts of machinery, this place must have been run down before the apocalypse began. I look at the many pillars keeping this pace together, from what I can see there are separate rooms but all with metal locks on them. But that was okay, we only needed this space'.

Beth walked in behind him and saw the huge empty space, this was okay. She then looked up and saw a few large holes in the roof,'luckily these no rain, I look at Carl and say,"we can build a fire in here, since there's room for the smoke to go out".

"Good idea", he says continuing to scan the room,"nothing can get in here except from the front, so where good as long as those doors stay shut", he then walks toward me,"I'll get some wood". My hand stops him from going any further and I say.

"No, I'll get the wood", from the look on his face he was about to argue,"it's just outside, I won't be long. You make yourself useful and find a couple of bricks to enclose the flames", i say before opening one of the front doors and walking out. The air is cool but I still have my jacket on. I walk around the front gathering wood lying around while I continue thinking about when I kissed him earlier. I have been thinking about it ever since I did it. I didn't know what to think of it at first, but then I realized something. I felt something, something I never felt when I kissed my old boyfriends Zach or Jimmy. I'm not going to say it was an electric touch, but it was something. I realized that Carl was kinda hot back at the prison, but did I really have that big a crush on him? I'm currently sixteen, almost seventeen, or maybe I am seventeen. And Carl is fifteen for gods sake! Or was he sixteen-ahhh, I don't know anymore, Carl would never feel the same would he?'. Beth finished picking enough wood and moved back inside. She found Carl laying what looked like a car cover on the floor near a couple of bricks that where placed in a circle.

Carl noticed Beth enter and put the logs next to the bricks, she looks at the cover,"it may not be a bed but it'll do for tonight", he said.

An hour later the fire was going and the sky was dark, Beth and Carl sat on the cover in silence. Carl heard a small growl and reached for his UZI."sorry, it's me", Beth said, Carl wanted to smack himself on the head, food, he forgot about food. Their backpack was at the other house so there's no hope for that, he reached into his pocket and pulled out an energy bar, Beth eyed him and he chuckled.

"On that one run I made, I grabbed three of them, completely forgot but I'm glad I got them", he said handing her one.

"Aren't they stale?", Beth asked looking at the expire date.

"Yeah", he admitted,"but it still tastes good", he smiled at the memory of Michone telling him she loved chocolate, Beth saw him smiling and caused her to smile too.

"What so funny?"

"Well, I remember on the run we made last year where we went to find weapons and I went to go get a picture of me, mom and dad. Michone helped me and also grabbed a chocolate horse", Carl laughed,"she said it was to damn deli course to leave it behind. Later I found out her love for stale chocolate, especially M&M's. I remember her eating them every time I saw her", Carls mouth hurt since he hadn't smiled like this in a while.

"You two where close", Beth stated also laughing softly.

Carl though about it, actually he was closer to Michone than anybody else in the prison,"I guess we where",ń his smile started to fade and Beth knew why.

"You think she made it"Beth asked,mCarl just stayed quiet for the rest of the night. He woke up a little later when he felt something on his lap. He saw that Beth's head was lying on his lap. His face immediately turned red and his ears felt the same. He pushed himself into a sitting position and stayed like that, he didn't want to disturb Beth so he looked up through the roof at the moon, it shone it blue glow down on them and Carl looked down on Beth. He moved some golden blonde hair that hung on her face,'god she's beautiful, I say to myself as I look down on her through the moons glow. I watch her eyelids shift, she was dreaming. My eyes start to wander to her lips, then I move lower to her breasts. My eyes widen, no I can't do this. This all reminded me too much of my nightmare. I take my jacket off and place it under her head and grab my new UZI, I move towards the door. I open it quietly and slip out.

I shiver at the change in temperature, the coolness burns my skin. I deserve the pain, I shouldn't have looked there. Why is this happening to me. I walk out a bit further and take a deep breath in, I just need to calm down now and get back to Beth. I feel something odd rubbing against my thy going down. Oh not this again. I grab my dick and try pushing it down, why did it keep doing this? It only comes when I think about Beth's-I mentally slap myself. Maybe there a book I could find about this. And in my dream when it was hard, in my head I just kept wanting to push it into her...private area. I was never given the full talk about body parts, but I knew that those things where used to make baby's. Is that it? Do I want to have a baby with Beth? God, maybe I am insane. My hand starts rubbing my dick, god it feels so good when I do that, but I decided to stop when I can feel it going down', Carl stood there for a few more minutes and decided to go back inside.

Before he could move, he felt a cold barrel pointed at his neck and his heart stopped beating. His eyes widened as he heard unfamiliar voices say,"you screwed up boy"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for your reviews, here's the next chapter, this is my first time at writing sex so please tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Possession**.

"You screwed up boy", his words sent a shiver down Carl's spine. He couldn't breathe, how could he have not heard him coming."this must be fucking Christmas", he joyfully cheered and was followed by a few other laughs. Carl felt his heart sink, the man wasn't alone. As if on cue the men circled their way until they stood before Carl. The man that spoke now stood in front of him pointing his gun between Carl's eyes, the other three men made their way around him, cutting Carl off completely."wadda ya fuckin' know men a little boy killed Jeff"

Carl now knew who they where, he had only killed one person recently so they where the guys from the house, the mans free hand grabbed Carl's shirt from the front and lifted him in the air."a little mother fucker that needs to be taught a lesson", Carl no longer cared if his fear was showing, he knew these men where going to make him suffer,"why'd ya do it boy?". Carl frowned,'is this guy asking me a question now? I'm almost certain this guy is trying to hear the fear in me. After all, I am really defenseless now-

Whack!

-my head whirls to the side and I fall to the ground, I cry out in pain as I do. My head bounces off the solid ground and I defiantly heard a crack, not from the ground but from when I got hit from the man's gun. My vision goes blurry for a second as the pain runs through my system, it happened so fast. He was quick and slapped me across the face with his pistol. I finally regain my senses and push myself off the ground, I can hear laughter as I reach a shaky hand on my face. I wince in pain as the pain emitted from my left eye, I can feel swelling around it, crap, just my luck. I can also feel trickling of warm fluid from a cut just below it. I am now fighting back tears as once again I was grabbed by the hem of my shirt. I look into the mans eyes as I hear another voice go off behind him,"come on Joe", so this guy is Joe,"we wanna turn"

Joe smiled and replied,"you can have your fun when I'm done", he focused on me,"now answer my fucking question boy or you'll be meeting o'll Riley again", he sees the confusion somewhere in my features before he continues,"where are my manners", he chuckled turning his pistol sideways giving me a full view of the weapon,"this is o'll Riley. She's a German lugger pistol, a Po8 Luger, 100 millimeter barrel. She's my pride and joy", those where the last words before he turned it pointing at me again,"now answer my question.

I was having trouble forming the words, I didn't really know if I wanted to answer him, and as predicted I saw a flash of black as he whacked the butt of his lugger against my left eye. I cried in pain again gripping the spot where I got hit, the tears now falling freely from my eyes. The laughter only escalated at this. But something else catches my attention, a cry, but I recognize that one anywhere. My eyes snap open and I sit up-

Whack!

-Once again I find my head bouncing off the ground, I hear one of the goons say,"look what I found boss-hot shit", I force my eyes open, but only my right eye is able to do so. My fear is true as I see a single large man holding Beth as she tries to struggle free, I can see her looking at me with worry on her face. Is see the fat bastard grabbing parts of Beth that only anger me even more, I force myself up and-

Whack!

-I'm back in the same spot again,"holy shit, this boy is determined", Joe chuckled before leaning closer to me,"I bet you haven't even claimed her body boy, have ya", claimed? Is that like dibs or something,"we claim our shit, and now ere gonna claim ya both", I felt by pants being tugged, my eyes widened. Sure I didn't know much about this, but I know I don't want it. I swing my elbow above my head and I felt the impact. Joe fell over holding onto his bleeding nose,"MOTHER FUCKER!", he yelled. I couldn't help but smile at his own pain. He was quick to get back up. An arm grabbed me around my neck and lifted me up,"ya know what, I think I'll let you watch what we do to ya girl before punishing you", my own arms grab his in attempt to pull it off, but I don't have the strength.

My eyes travel to Beth as I see her wrestled to the ground, the larger man laughed as he pinned her down and undo his belt as he started pulling Beth's down. I start breathing hard as my nails dig their way into Joe's arm, he notices my reaction and spins me round facing him, a huge clown smile plastered on his face'."ya didn't claim her boy", his word does something to Carl,"look at me boy", he forced Carl to look at him, and Carl did. Noticing the slight orange tint to the surroundings,"how does y-your-", the rest of Joe's words seemed to be nothing more than blabbing to Carls ears. Instead his attention was focused on Joe's neck, he had seen many walkers attempt to bite into people's neck, but why was he thinking about this? Probably because of his next actions.

Everyone froze and looked at the sight of a boy biting into Joe's neck, Joe's men looked the most shocked. Carl watched blankly as Joe held his neck helplessly. He grabbed the Lugger pistol from Joe's hand and shot the man across from them.

Bang!

The shot rang through the night air.

Bang!

The next shot hit the man directly behind Carl and in front of Beth and the large man, the bullet went through his skull and his body fell to the ground. Carl now stood facing Beth and the last man. Blood painted Carls mouth and dripped down his chin and ran down his neck. A deranged look in his eyes and a small smile made its way on his face. His eyes followed the body falling to the ground, he drew his head back and he let out a satisfied sigh. When he opened his eyes he found the fat man holding a knife to Beth's neck. Carl chuckled lightly as he stepped forward."don't come any closer!", she man said, now fear in his voice. But when Carl saw baths pants halfway down he snapped. He walked faster as the other man tried moving backwards, Beth elbowed the man in his gut and he let go of Beth long enough for her to slip out. She stumbled to the ground and pulled at her pants.

Carl eyes never left his target,"no please", the man pleaded, his pleads fell on deaf ears as Carl raised the gun, instead of pointing at the head he moved lower, and lower.

Bang!

The shot went through the mans pants,"my DICK", he cried Carl picked up the fallen blade and repeatedly stabbed the man by the heart. Beth couldn't stand the sight and took off into the old building. Carl heard Beth run and his thoughts where now focused on her.

Joe's words still stuck to his head like glue.

"_I bet you haven't even claimed her body boy, have ya_"

He was right, he didn't show any sign of possession over Beth. Carl got up and wiped the blood from his chin. It was time to change that. He dusted himself off. Although there was no point since his clothes where stained in blood, oh well, he won't have his clothes on for long anyway. He walked up to the double doors and walked through the open one, he walked through and closed the door behind him. Beth sat with her head between her legs. He walked across the room to Beth who sat on the car cover. He sat beside her and patted her back. She raised her head and looked at him in the eyes."you okay", he asked.

"Yeah, thanks", she replied.

"Sorry if I scared you"

Beth nodded,"I get why, we should go before-"

"No, no you don't get why and we're not leaving yet. After tonight, I'm going to show you, how much you mean to me", Beth looked at him but was taken by surprise when his hand grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes widened at his actions.'he did it, he's kissing me!'

Carls eyes where closed, he had never done this before but went with his gut. Her lips where soft, just as he dreamed they would be, he decided to gamble and tilt his head slightly, to his surprise abets followed. Beth couldn't believe it, what was happening? Wasn't this wrong? All her thoughts where swept away as he deepened the kiss. Beth was the next to make a move, she snaked her tongue into his omit and he did the same. Their tongues fought for domination and Carl moaned at the sensation, the vibration caused Beth to moan.

Carl moved his hand and gripped Beth's thigh, Beth stopped the kiss and moved his hand away,"no Carl, we can't", Beth watched Carls face go blank, for a long time he didn't do anything. Finally he shook his head, he whispered something she couldn't hear.,"what?-"

Carl hands grabbed her shoulders and forced her to the ground,"NO!", he yelled,"your mine I-I I'm going to claim you!", he placed both hand on her perfectly round breasts, they felt so hard under his finger. Beth kept saying no and tried stopping him, but he wouldn't have it. As her hands grabbed his arm he reversed the action and held both her hands with one arm,"don't struggle Beth, don't you see why I'm doing this", he said placing his hand on her stomach. Her breath hitched at his touch, his cool fingers ran circles around her flat stomach. Beth stopped her struggles as his fingers traveled up her body, his touch sending chills down her spine."so you know you belong to me, so enjoy"

No! she doesn't want this. Beth struggled again but it didn't bother Carl at all with his own work. Beth let out a yelp as his hand grabbed her breast. Her movements stopped again and Carl smirked at this. He gently squeezed her beautiful round figure and ran his thumb over her hard nipple. Her moan didn't go unnoticed as he repeated his action, Beth couldn't help herself moaning to his magical touch. she tried to stop herself but it felt so good. Carl seized his opportunity and grabbed Beth's top from the bottom and pulled it off her body and flung it across the room.

Once again Beth protested, but Carl noticed she wasn't putting any strength or effort into it. He smirked, her body wanted this. He decided to play along and held her hands again with one arm. And with the other he placed it on her bra. He teased her by rubbing it for a minute before getting bored. He didn't care anymore, he grabbed her strap and ripped it off her body, with the confirming snap he tossed it to the side. Her bare breasts where now exposed. Carl could feel himself drooling over the sight of her, he snapped from his daze when she used a free hand to cover her upper body, Carl saw her red face and melted away. He wanted her badly, but he wanted her to want him even more.

He lowered his head to her breasts, Beth could feel his warm breath on her skin that sent goosebumps down her body, she waited in anticipation. Another hitched breath caught her throat and she moaned loudly as he sucked around her hard nipple. His other hand playing with her other. Running his thumb over her hardness, and tongue swirling around the other nipple Carl moaned and the vibration made Beth moan even more. This carried on for a few more minutes.

Carl raised his head and looked into Beth's eyes, his pupils where large with lust as he pulled into a passionate kiss. His hand working on Beth's pants as she weakly protested. Carl giggled at the fact that it was so pathetic. WHe stopped the kiss and let go of her, he pulled her pants off and now was left with white panties. Another quick movement and they where removed. Carl looked hungrily at the sight of Beth's sex. Not forgetting Beth's little foreplay he seized her hands again.

"You know", he spoke,"I have no idea what I'm doing,mor if I'm in the right mind right now. But I will claim you tonight Beth Greene" , his free hand moved down her belly,"you are mine", Beth arched and moaned as he inserted his index finger into her sex,"you will say my name-you will scream my name", he started moving it slowly in and out,"you belong to me" , his head lowered and he sucked hard onto her neck, another satisfying moan and he blew on the spot he sucked,"I am a monster, but your my beautiful, prized possession", another finger entered and he started moving faster,"the old Carl is dead, this is the real me", he stopped all his movements and pulled out of her,"and now your mine"

He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head, he grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest,"you will please me, or else I'm going to do something I might regret", Beth had no idea why to do, no words could form in her mouth, without thinking she nodded quickly and he smiled and stood up."good", he undid his belt and dropped it to the floor. He slowly undid his pant, making Beth want him more. His pants slid down and he stepped out of them taking off his shoes at the same time, he left his socks on. Now he stood there with his navy blue brief with a large bulge in the centre. Now it was Beth's turn to smirk in satisfaction.

Carl lowered himself back down onto Beth, their tongues danced in their mouths as abets hand slid down his back, under his briefs. She squeezed his ass and he moaned into her mouth. She pulled down his briefs In one quick motion, they stopped kissing."Carl", she breathed.

"Yes"

"d-don't", he smiled and lined his member with her entrance. He looked up at Beth and saw her eyes where screwed shut. He slowly pushed his member into her lips. Beth screamed in pleasure and a little pain, she knew his full length wasn't in, he was holding back. She still had a chance to stop this,"please...", she begged,"don't...", she was so ashamed of how she was letting him have his way with her. Meanwhile Carl heard her beg, but she also said something else that he didn't catch.

"I want you to scream my name", he whispered close to her ear kissing down her neck, slowly he pushed all the way in until her ass slammed against his balls.

Tears soaked Beth's eyes as she screamed, he put everything he had into her, the pain was soon overrun with pure pleasure. She doesn't want this and before she could do anything he pulled out and slammed into her with anger in his eyes."SAY MY NAME", he yelled. Beth let the tears run down her face hoping he would see her distress. Carl did notice this but only felt more enraged, before he knew what he was doing he slapped Beth across her face,"I warned you Beth! SAY IT!"

"C-Carl",As she screamed his name he began thrusting in and out at full speed. They moaned loudly and sweat was beginning to build up. Beth tried fighting back the moan and let sob out, her face stung after he slapped her. Beth felt her whole body being slammed into the concrete, Carl grunted as he lowered his head and sucked on her breasts again. Beth could feel her orgasm building up and it was only a matter of time,"C-Carl..moan..pleas-e stop", her muscles contracted around his member as her fluids ran down her ass.

Carl felt her muscles contract around his member and he moaned at the feeling and something swelling in his balls, it felt so good but he had no idea what it is. As he hit orgasm he pulled his length out of her and he shot thick strings of cum over her belly and breasts. He moaned as his member twitched spraying the last of his cum. He slumped down on top of Beth and they both gasped for breath.

Carl got off Beth and proceeded to get dressed, he clipped his belt on and walked toward the door, leaving Beth on the ground lost in lust, he turned to face her, no emotion betraying his features,"consider yourself claimed", and he left the building.

* * *

**review, facourite or whatever please, tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Start**

The sun peaked through the trees and the fresh morning dew ran down the leaves. A young teen sat with his back against an old pale blue car, his hands shaking as well his body. Eyes staring blankly ahead, nothing but tress and plantation in his line of sight, though he wasn't watching anything in particular. Carl Grimes had been sitting in this spot since the events last night.

A breeze made him shake violently, the temperature felt like it dropped since last night. Although his shaking was also from the cold-it was also because he was haunted, haunted from the events of last night. Mostly one thing was on his mind, Regret. There where many other things like ashamed, worry but mostly Regret. Last night he did something that changed things greatly for him and Beth. He barely understood what he even did, sure his mom gave him a small talk at Herschel's farm-but not enough. _I'm a monster_, and that he was certain of.

_'Or am I?'_

He pondered on that for a second, sure he didn't mean a literal monster like walkers. But his actions earned him the title. _Okay so I'm not a real monster, but I'm almost there._

_'But she liked it'_

Carls shaking had lessen as he continued waging a war in his head, forming a frown on his face. Trying very hard to remember more details of last nights event. He could remember a sound coming from her mouth-but it sounded odd.

_'A moan'_

Yes! yes a moan! But not the one walkers made when they where trying to eat them, this one had a little more of something else. Something like...

'_Pleasure, and now that I think about it-she didn't once actually try to stop me, sure she said no a little but then she stopped'_

His eyes widened slightly and he lifted his head. _That's true she didn't, maybe I'm the one who's wrong. Maybe he didn't do anything wrong,_

'_No, no I'm a good guy'_

It was strange, it was almost like he was arguing against himself. But how that would be crazy? _How could I argue against myself_. Having no clue how he started questioning himself, he decided to follow it. She did enjoy it by the looks of it, so why should I fell bad.

'_Exactly_'

Looking to his right he could see the building he left Beth in, she was probably still asleep. Carl picked himself up and dusted himself off, moving back to their little camp.

Beth sat on the cold floor against one of the nearby walls, her head ducked between her legs and shoulders shaking violently. Rubbing her tear stained cheeks looking directly at the front door. _That monster_. Over and over since last nights event she had been thinking that about Carl. Last night she was almost raped, then saved only to be raped by her hero. Huh, funny how things work out.

She hadn't spent all night calling Carl a monster, but also thought about herself. Regret is what she felt, by allowing Carl to rape her. Digging nails into her arm flesh, letting out a cry.

Within seconds the doors slammed open and a dark figure ran in, stopping as he noticed Beth. Beth froze watching him move closer, squeezing her eyes shut she tried moving back, only having the wall to stop her.

"Beth"

He doesn't even sound like himself anymore, she thought.

"Beth"

Now his voice was closer and she couldn't help noticing the hint of worry on his tone. She felt so tiny as his presence hovered a over her. He knelt down and she could feel his breath, it was cooler than the room.

"Beth look at me, are you okay I heard you cry"

She shook her head and kept her eyes shut. He chuckled. Whys he chuckling.

"Come on Beth, I won't bite. And besides your not going to keep them shut while we're walking"

Snarling she opened her eyes. Carl mused of how she reminded him of a walker. Grabbing her arm he yanked her up. Only to be shoved away.

"Don't touch me!"

Carl was taken back by her reaction. He was only trying to help her up, he didn't know what he did wrong. Maybe she's just grumpy today."okay", he said before adding cheerfully,"anyway it's morning and it time to go, let's grab our stuff and carry on going along the path. Hopefully we'll pass some houses for a meal", with that he ran off to grab his things. Leaving Beth stunned by his sudden change. _Oh god, he's a psycho._


	8. Chapter 8

**Video camera**

_Creeeaaak_

Icy blue eyes hiding under a sheriffs hat scanned the slightly light hallway of the dull white house, the color suggested that this use to be a bright beautiful home before the walkers came. Now just looking down this dead house sends an uncomfortable feeling around your body. The front door creaked open more slightly, an echo bounced off the floorboard along into the dull whiteness off the home. The second footstep however made no sound what so ever, instead a white sock clothed foot met the wooden floor.

The icy blue Safire's jumping left to right scanning for anything out of place, ears taking in the silence of the darkness. Swinging the door open the outside light flooded the hallway, still remaining silent Carl Grimes stepped into the house.

His feet lightly patted against the floor as he moved down the hallway, stepping into the room in front of him he noticed it was lighter than the hallway. Now seeing the room clearly it was clear this was the living room, he decided it was a big enough room.

Carl walked to the center of the room, looking left and right for any surprise attacks. Leaning forward slightly he tapped his gun three times on the coffee table; not loudly but enough noise to draw any walker inside the house. After a minute of silence he nodded to a shadowy figure down the hallway. Another door creaked open and the figure disappeared into it.

Beth saw Carls signal and moved into a room. Lowering her knife as she knew there was no walkers in this room, the study. Carl had really been scaring her lately, when he told her about how they'll approach the house and what to do when their inside, she however remained silent. It's so weird-it's as if he completely forgot what happened just last night. That's when she began questioning if it really was his fault. Yes he did rape her but...did he know what he did? Based on her evidence it's probably true or he's very good at hiding it.

Beth looked out the study window at the next house, there was nothing special to look at. Taking a second look around the room she noticed a single closet, a computer on a desk and a bookshelf.

Deciding the closet would be more interesting(since there's no way the computer would be working). Opening the doors she gasped.

* * *

"Damn", Carl muttered under his breath throwing town the empty can. This is the second house they cleared and still has nothing of value, hopefully Beth found something more interesting in the other room. He was seriously hungry though; although since there isn't always a full supply of food you get used to the stomach cramps.

Sighing heavily he rested his head against the fridge with a small thud. Although they where having such bad luck that didn't spoil his mood, today he wasn't angry as usual.

Carl listened to the muffled sounds coming from the room Beth was in, he was about to go investigate when he saw two more door. Deciding that Beth would scream if she was in trouble he moved towards the first door.

On the other side was a bedroom with a queen sized bed, thankfully no corpses on it. That made him remember about the house they cleared before they found the prison. It was he who found two corpses lying on a bed, it was very disturbing but since a year or however long it's been of killing reanimated corpses, the sights aren't surprising.

Ignoring the thought he spotted something odd, a video camera, in front of the bed? Carl frowned, there was nothing special about the bed, so why would they film it? Or was that what they where filming.

Walking over to it, picking it up off it's tripod stand inspecting it more closely. It was weird thing to think of but the curiosity of what was filmed was getting the better of him. Taking a chance he flipped open the side and held in the 'on' button. His eyes narrowed as the screen went blue,"it's working?", he was defiantly amazed, not able to find one can of food but a working camera was one in a million chance. His face fell when a familiar red sign popped up.

'Battery low, please replace batteries'

Rolling his eyes he closed the side. Go figure, it's out of battery's. Thinking it would be a waste to throw the camera away he pocketed it I. His backpack he found in the other house. Maybe he could find batteries and play the tape.

Walking out the room and to the last door he could already guess what this room was. Opening the door he saw he was right, the bathroom. Closing the door he headed to Beth's room; well the room she was clearing out. The door was wide open when he got there. Walking in he saw Beth closing the closet door.

"You okay", his sudden appearance caused her to jump, but still didn't say anything. Looking left to right there was defiantly only a few things in the room. Beth backed away from the door as he opened it. Looking down at the pink blanket clearly thrown over two figures.

Glancing at Beth he frowned, with one hand he lifter the blanket while having the gun in the other. He immediately dropped the blanket as the rotten smell made him gag. Putting a hand over his nose he looked back to Beth,"nice of you to cover them up, but not necessary"

"Shut up Carl", Bet shot back

Carls eyes widened and so did his smile,"you talk, geat! Now can you tell me why you took your time in covering-"

"I couldn't find a blanket! And they don't deserve to see this"

"See what? Their dead, or is it a Christian thing?"

"It's the right thing"

"Whatever", Carl said beginning to leave the room,"c'mon, we haven't found any food yet"

Following behind she asked,"why don't we check the store"

* * *

**Kind of short but the next chap will be more lovey dovey. Review, fav or what ever, pm if you like.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the shortest chapter I've posted but it's divided into two part. It might be some time before I update so I'll have something to work with.**

* * *

**.The Store.**

"Walker", Carl said to the Blonde beauty that walked next to him, knowing fully that she probably seen it-but still deciding to give her a heads up. He had to admit to himself as he kicked out the walkers leg, thrusting his knife into its skull as it fell. Beth was doing a lot better than earlier today. Not that anything was wrong with her before it's just that, well, after the event of last night he can understand her predicament.

'Shes just being silly, she'll get over it'

Yes, that sounded much better to him. Kneeling down his hands roamed around the walkers pockets trying to find anything useful. Sadly there was nothing to be found. Moving on he could make out the store they where headed too; a medium sized single store that stood in the centre of the street, too open for Carls taste but it was their only stroke of luck so far. Nearing the building he squinted up at the sign, 'Quick-Mart' it read. Carl thought back to when he was young and watched The Simpsons, thinking back to something that randomly reminded him of The Simpson series when looking at the sign.

Pushing that though back he held his arm out to stop Beth,"okay this is how we do this", sounding more seriousness he dared to look into her eyes,"we go in, get what we can and get out, I don't think there's much to worry about in their but don't do anything stupid...", his words seemed lost when Beth stared back at him. Her eyes like a deep green abyss pulling his soul down to the hell he created.

Feeling a tinge of guilt thinking of the damage he did to her. Quickly as it came it was gone returning to those eyes. They remind him of the green grass fields his parents use to take him too. Finally finding his voice he croaked,"okay"

Beth stared back into those icy blue eyes. No longer where they a beautiful blue-but now gave off a cold, icy look. Her eyes betraying her as she looked at his lips. They stay slightly apart as if he wanted to say something.

Carls head moved ever so slowly forward- Grrrrrr-their heads spun towards a loud growl that came from one of the houses. Carl first reaction was to his gun withdrawing it quickly. After a moment of silence Beth was the first to move. Walking quickly towards the store, but Carl couldn't miss her slightly red face.

Feeling his own cheeks heat up,"embarrassing", was the only thing he couldn't stop thinking. But why? Why was he embarrassed, did he just try to kiss her?

Following Beth's move he went into the store, seeing Beth on he left he quickly retreated to the right. He just wanted to shrink and not be seen right now. Oh how he hated feeling embarrassed.

Meanwhile Beth also had the same feeling of not wanting to be seen, especially by Carl.'he tried to kiss me-oh God'. There was no doubt a small feeling of fear when remembering what happened last night. Calming herself down. She began searching the shelves. Grabbing the only can on the shelf she stuffed it into her bag.

Walking around to the next isle she walked straight into rotten arms.

Carl jumped into action when he heard Beth scream. Running as fast as he could he skidded into a few shelves while making a sharp turn. Seeing a large figure over Beth's struggling body. The walker flew off Beth when Carl tackled it against the floor.

"Carl!", she screamed watching him barely keeping it away from. Thinking fast she gripped her knife and plunged it into its skull. Falling limp on top of Carl. Another snarl caught their attention as another cam from the other end. Wasting no time he gripped his pistol and aimed. The walker on top of him making it harder. Squeezing the trigger twice it fell.

He grunted pushing the walker off, Beth by his side helped only to be pulled into a quick hug."Fuck Beth you scared the living shit out of me", he said to her ear.

"Carl I'm fine-"

"Don't fucking say that!", pulling away he picked himself up,"every time people say that they Fucking Die!", he yelled grabbing her arm hard, pulling her towards the exit.

"Where are you-"

"Shut Up!, just-just keep quiet _Beth_", with that he pulled her out the store, just as walkers gathered around drawing near to the gunshots.


End file.
